whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Collection: Season 19 (Blu Ray)
Released in US/ Canada as Peter Davison: Complete Season One Disc 1: Castrovalva Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (the Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Fiona Cumming (director), Christopher H. Bidmead (writer). Making-of Documentary Behind the Sofa Updated Special Effects Deleted Scenes Two deleted scenes from the story. Duration: 1'24" Studio Footage (Part 1) Studio Footage (Part 2) Studio Footage (Part 3) Being Doctor Who Peter Davison discusses his casting and time as the fifth Doctor. Duration: 13'29" Directing Castrovalva Fiona Cumming talks about directing Peter Davison's debut story. Duration: 11'19" The Crowded TARDIS By the end of Tom Baker's tenure, the TARDIS crew had grown from the usual one companion to three. This featurette examines the reasons behind this change of direction. Featuring actors Tom Baker, Peter Davison and Sarah Sutton, director John Black and script editor Christopher H. Bidmead. Narrated by George Williams. Produced by Paul Vanezis. Duration: 11'25" Blue Peter Pebble Mill At One Saturday Night At the Mill Peter Davison's appearance on the Saturday night magazine programme on Boxing Day, 1980. Interviewed by Bob Langley, with a brief appearance by Davison's then-wife Sandra Dickinson. Duration: 14'25" Lord Mayor's Show Parade Swap Shop BBC 1 Continuity Clean Opening & Closing Titles Theme Music Video A brand new remix of Peter Howell's version of the theme music for the series, exclusively remixed from the original multitrack master. Option to listen to the music in either stereo (default) or Dolby Digital 5.1 surround versions. Duration: 3'34" Photo Gallery Isolated Score The option to listen to Paddy Kingsland's specially composed soundtrack on an isolated audio track. Coming Soon: Four to Doosmday PDF Materials Disc 2: Four to Doomsday Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (the Doctor), Matthew Waterhouse (Adric), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Sarah Sutton (Nyssa), John Black (Director). Making-of Documentary Behind the Sofa Studio Footage (Highlights) Peter Davison's first day in the studio as the Doctor is documented in this unique studio recording recovered from the personal archive of the producer, the late John Nathan-Turner. Duration: 27'11. Studio Footage (Unedited) BBC 1 Continuity Photo Gallery Audio Archive PDF Materials Disc 3: Kinda Commentary Making-of Documentary Behind the Sofa 5.1 Surround Mix Updated Special Effects Deleted and Extended Scenes Directing with Attitude Effects Comparison BBC 1 Continuity Photo Gallery Isolated Score Coming Soon: The Visitation Special Edition PDF Materials Disc 4: The Visitation Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (the Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Sarah Sutton (Nyssa), Matthew Waterhouse (Adric), Peter Moffatt (director). Making-of Documentary Behind the Sofa Film Trims The filmed location and Ealing studio sequences contain some additonal shots and dialogue that were cut from the finished episodes before transmission, plus material that only appeared on scanner screens throughout the story. Studio Footage Writing the Visitation The writer of The Visitation, Eric Saward, details the story's origins and examines the changes made between script and screen for this, his debut Doctor Who script. Produced by Richard Molesworth. Duration: 12'00" (2003) Scoring the Visitation Composer Paddy Kingsland discusses in detail his musical score for The Visitation with fellow composer Mark Ayres. Directing Who Veteran television director Peter Moffatt looks back with affection on his work on The Visitation, as well as his other Doctor Who stories. Produced by John Finklestone. Produced by Peter Finklestone. Duration: 26'00" (2004) BBC 1 Continuity Photo Gallery Isolated Score Paddy Kingsland's specially-composed music is available on an isolated audio track. Coming Soon: Black Orchid PDF Materials Disc 5: Black Orchid Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (The Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan Jovanka), Sarah Sutton (Nyssa), Matthew Waterhouse (Adric). Part 1: Extended Version Making-of Documentary Behind the Scenes Deleted Scenes Deleted and extended scenes from this two-part adventure. (7'05" | 4:3 | 1982) Blue Peter A visit to the theatrical costumiers responsible for the period costumes used in Black Orchid with presenters Sarah Greene and Simon Groom. (8'39" | 4:3 | TBC) Points of View Barry Took airs disgruntled viewers' letters about the rescheduling of Doctor Who to weekdays. (2'27" | 4:3 | 1982) BBC 1 Continuity Now & Then A look at the locations used in the making of Black Orchid, comparing how they were then with how they look today. Narrator: IanT. Williams. Producer: Richard Bignell. (9'04" | 4:3 | 2008) DVD Film Restoration Before and after examples of techniques used during the restoration of the location film elements of this story. (2'42" | 4:3 | 1982/2008) Photo Gallery Audio Archive PDF Materials Disc 6: Earthshock Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (the Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Sarah Sutton (Nyssa), Matthew Waterhouse (Adric). (Year TBC) Making-of Documentary Behind the Sofa 5.1 Surround Mix Updated Special Effects This gives the viewer the option to watch the story with some of the original effects replaced by new CGI versions. (2003) Location Film Sequences The filmed location sequences contain some additional shots and dialogue that were cut from the finished opening episode before transmission. (1982) Studio Footage Putting the Shock into Earthshock A documentary charting the development and creation of this story, plus the unique reactions it prompted from viewers. With contributions from Peter Davison, Sarah Sutton, Matthew Waterhouse, Peter Grimwade, Eric Saward and David Banks. Produced by Ed Stradling. Duration: 30'00" (2003) The Boy with the Golden Star Actor Matthew Waterhouse looks back on his time on the show. Produced by Richard Molesworth. Duration: 19'40" Did You See? To celebreate the return of the Cybermen to Doctor Who, BBC2 review programme Did You See? took a look back at some of the programme's more memorable monsters during the edition screened on Sunday 14th March 1982. Duration: 10'00" (1982) Pebble Mill At One Photo Gallery Isolated Score Malcolm Clarke's specially-composed soundtrack is available on an isolated audio track Claymation Short PDF Materials Disc 7: Time-Flight Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (the Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Sarah Sutton (Nyssa), Eric Saward (script editor). Making-of Documentary Behind the Sofa Deleted & Extended Scenes A selection of unused scenes taken from both broadcast quality and timecoded viewing copies of the studio recordings and early edits. Duration: 3'46" Studio Footage (Highlights) Studio Footage (Part 1) Studio Footage (Part 2) Out-takes A collection of humorous fluffs and technical gaffs from the story's production. Duration: 13'52" Peter Grimwade Interview From Keith Barnfather's extensive collection of interviews produced for his Mythmakers video releases comes this Peter Grimwade interview from 1987, in which the late writer / director talks to Nick Briggs about his writing work on this story. Duration: 4'11. BBC 1 Continuity Photo Gallery Audio Archive PDF Materials Disc 8: Bonus Features Peter Davison in Conversation Time Crash Jovanka Airlines Trailer The Panopticon Archive Take Two Audio Archive Coming Soon: Mara Tales Coming Soon: Tegan Tales Studio Countdown Clocks Missing Bonus Features This is a list of Bonus Features available on the original DVD releases but not ported over to this Blu Ray release.